Happiest Man
by dino kid
Summary: "I wont let anything happen to you, Chrona." "I wish you'd never said that, Kid-kun..."


**Okay this is supposed to be kind of sad, I've never really written a depressing one-shot before as far as I'm aware but please! Have mercy!**

**XdX**

_Chrona pressed her back against Kids as the two stared at the onslaught before them. Angry roars and grunts were heard everywhere. Chrona was scared, no terrified. Kid was also getting nervous about there situation._

_Countless amounts of demons were surrounding them. They outnumbered them 20 to 1. There form terrified Chrona, and awed Kid with there symmetry, though he was determined to kill the monsters._

_They had furry legs and were fur from waist down along with a tail, but from waist up, they had very muscular bodies, and a scary wolfish-horseish head with a horn. They outnumbered the two meisters._

_And who was the one responsible for summoning these demonic creatures?_

_Chronas own mother who was watching from the other side of the battlefield._

"_You guys can't win now." Medusa laughter could be heard where the two were. "Your outnumbered. You can't possible hope to win, you might as well give up now and save yourselves the trouble of prolonging your deaths." She said, to her, victory had already been won._

_Chronas face contorted with pure terror as Medusa started laughing once more. Medusa was right, they couldn't win. Her army was too powerful._

_Kid glanced at his lover and saw the fear in her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and calm her fears down._

"_Chrona!" Kid said from beside her. "Lets take them all out and kill that witch once and for all." He said. "There is no way we will lose to the likes of her."_

_Chrona looked at him fearfully. _

"_B-but…there so many….what if w-we don't…" Chrona never got to finish because her Shinigami boyfriend pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. _

_When they broke apart he stared at her, determination in his eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you, Chrona! I promise you that." He swore._

_Chrona nodded and tightened her grip on Ragnarok._

"_Ready, Love?" Kid asked, a playful smile on his face. He wanted Chrona to feel confident that they would come out victorious on this fight._

_Chrona gave a hesitant nod of her head._

_With that, Kid began open fire on the demons as he jumped onto his skateboard and began flying over them as he shot at them._

_Chrona charged at the nearest bunch. "SCREEEECH ALPHA!" She shrieked as she attacked them._

_The attack killed a few but there were still most of the group left._

_Kid was also finding it hard to kill them, so far out of all there attacks, only 10 had been killed it had seemed._

_Chrona had joined Kid in the air and looked like she was about ready to give up._

"_Kid! I-its no use! We cant win." She said he voice in despair._

_Kid shook his head. "We wont give up, we just have to keep fighting! It isn't over till it's over." He said and began using Death Cannon on them. _

"_Just keep using your strongest attacks!" He yelled._

_Ragnaroks voice shrieked into the air. "Kill them Chrona! Kill them all! I want to eat there souls!" He yelled as Chrona continued using Screech Alpha._

_Now, it was beginning to go into the couples favor as more and more of the demons were being killed. _

_Even Medusa could see this._

_As Kid brought down the last of the demons, they charged towards Medusa herself, there weapons ready to take down the witch._

_Medusa just smirked. "Vector Arrow!" She yelled out as arrows shot at Kid and Chrona._

_Kid maneuvered through with ease, Chrona with some trouble, her black blood thankfully preventing much harm to come to her._

_Medusa smirked as she dodged and blocked most of the shots Kid fired at her and Chrona began trying to hit her with Ragnarok._

"_How pathetic." Medusa muttered. "VECTOR STORM!" She yelled as her vector arrows shot out at Kid knocking him off of his skateboard and onto the ground._

"_Kid!" Chrona yelled in worry. _

_Kid winced in pain as he struggled to get up. "I'm alright…" He assured her as he got to his feet._

_Medusa formed her Vector Blade and went on the offence on Chrona, causing the meister to focus more on having to block the attacks._

_Kid fired at Medusa, but she used her Vector arrows as a wall between her and Kid as she continued to fight Chrona._

_Medusa "Vector plate!" Medusa said forming a plate beneath both Kid and Chrona, knocking them back in different directions._

_She then proceeded to shoot a beam at Chrona and smirked as Chronas face contorted into terror once more._

"_You feel that, don't you?" Medusa laughed. "Your black blood is useless now." She said approaching Chrona who was shaking in fear._

"_Chrona!" Kid yelled out as he struggled to get up. "DON'T TOUCH HER, MEDUSA!" He yelled getting to his feet._

_Medusa raised her sword an evil grin forming. "NOW DIE!" She yelled bringing her sword down. Chrona screamed in fear._

_Blood, blood went into the air but Chrona felt no pain. Physically._

_She stared in horror as Kid stood in front of her, the sword slicing right through him, his blood flying everywhere._

_Medusa jumped away as Kid fell to the ground face first._

"_KID!" Chrona screamed in horror as she grabbed her lover and rolled him onto his back as she held him. Tears were running down her face._

_Kid looked at her, his face was pale now. "Don't…cry Chrona…" He whispered. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said as Chrona held him close. "If I had to die…I'm glad that it's this way….protecting the one I love…you." He said as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek, his blood was staining through his shirt and jacket and pooling around him on the ground._

"_No!" Chrona yelled. "Your not going to die Kid! P-please! You can't!" She sobbed harder._

_Kid had a weak smile. "I know I'm not going to be there with you anymore….but please don't cry…" He said weakly._

_Liz and Patty had transformed and were on Kids other side kneeling in his blood, tears running down there faces. _

"_Please Kid! You're a Shinigami you can't die!" Liz said through her sobs and tears._

"_Big sis is right Kid! You cant just leave us here and die!" Patty said also, she wasn't smiling, she looked as depressed as her sister was._

"_Goodbye Liz…Patty…you were amazing weapons….goodbye Chrona…I love you….always… You make me…the…happiest man." Kid whispered, his hand still on Chronas cheek before it dropped and his eyes closed for good._

_Chrona started crying even more. She felt something snap within her_

_Kid was gone forever.._

_The one person she ever loved and had ever loved her back was dead._

_Medusa killed him._

_Kill Medusa._

_Chrona gently placed Kid back down, she was no longer sobbing but was eerily silent, though the tears were still running down her face. She picked Ragnarok back up and turned to face Medusa before charging at her own mother leaving Liz and Patty crying and watching._

"_DIEEEEEEEE!" Chrona screamed as she swung Ragnarok at Medusa._

_Her fighting was having no pattern, she was just having mindless attacks, Kids death had driven her into the deepest depth of madness within her. And it was screaming at her to kill Medusa for killing Kid._

_Medusa jumped back using a Vector plate to propel her away from her daughters assault. "Vector Arrow." She said as the arrows launched themselves at Chrona._

"_SCREECH BETA!" Chrona screamed as her attack destroyed the arrows but she kept running at Medusa._

"_SCREECH GAMMA!" With that she began multi-slashes at Medusa, knocking her mother back some._

_Medusa formed a vector plate under Chrona to launch her away from her but Ragnarok formed wings to get Chrona off of the plate and launched his insane meister towards Medusa instead._

"_SCREECH ALPHA!" Chrona yelled as she did her attack. "SCREECH ALPHA! SCREECH ALPHA!" Chrona kept sending out the attack at Medusa._

_When Ragnarok landed Chrona, Medusa soul was floating above the ground. Chrona stumbled a bit, letting Ragnarok eat the soul before making her way towards Kid and collapsing beside him, the tears still falling like a waterfall._

The three had went back to Death City in a solemn silence. Chrona was carrying Kid the whole way, letting his blood soak her dress without a care.

When they reached the DWMA, everyone was shocked as Chrona carried Kids dead body towards the Death Room, Liz and Patty on either side of her.

They made way for them, silence enveloped the entire DWMA.

Lord Deaths reaction to the fact his soon died had erased all emotion from him while the others openly grieved he and Chrona grieved in silence, not wanting anyone to comfort them.

Chrona had found it hard to go to Kids funeral. That had meant accepting that her boyfriend, the love of her life, was dead. But Chrona went nonetheless. She sat beside Maka as the two friends share a box of tissues.

Stein had cleaned Kid up, gotten rid of all the blood covering him and had dressed him in the same clothes he wore on the DWMA party when Asura was resurrected.

Chrona had brought a white rose and laid it on his casket.

When they brought Kid to the graveyard to burry, Chrona just fell on her knees sobbing that they cant take Kid from her. Maka and Marie were there to comfort her, letting her cry as they hugged her shushed her motherly trying there best to comfort the distressed girl.

It was now two months after Kids death. Chrona was sitting alone in her room in the dark, she had become more distant after the incident, more withdrawn, even towards Maka.

Now she stared out the window towards the sky, a gun in her hand, tears running down her face.

She could still remember Kids words to her that day.

'_I wont let anything happen to you Chrona, I promise you.'_

Chrona let out a weak laugh. "I wish you never said that, Kid-kun…" She mumbled and stared out the window once more. "Happy one-year anniversary," She said as she placed the gun against her forehead and pulled the trigger.

_*BANG!*_

_When she opened her eyes, Kid was next to her, a sad smile on his face._

_She tried to say something but her voice failed her and she could say nothing._

"_Hello Chrona…." Kid said softly. "I kind of hoped I wouldn't have to see you so soon…I was hoping you would live longer…" He said quietly._

_Chrona shook her head. "I cant live in a world your not i-in anymore." She said._

_Kid gave her a smile as he extended his hand out to hold hers. "Then…Shall I give you the tour of Heaven….?" He asked._

_Chrona gave a smile back as she took his and nodded her head._

_Kid pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the lips. "We can spend eternity together." He said as he led her through the pure white gates across from them._

"_You make me the happiest man, Chrona." Kid whispered to her as they entered Heaven._

**I hope this wasn't to rushed.**

**This actually came to me while I was listening to With Eyes Wide Shut by BlessTheFall. **

**Anyways, what do you guys think of it? I wanted it to be sad but I wanted it to have a nice yet sad ending.**

**The title sucks and is kind of the opposite of what kind of story this is. But it's what Kid said at the end and near the middle so I chose that as the title.**


End file.
